youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
Professor Quack
Professor Quack is the quirky duck scientist of the Spy Corps. Moblie Command Center. He fills the spy gadget vending machine with a variety of tools SPY Fox will need for his mission. He creates blueprints to explain each gadget, and then eats the blueprints after. One must assume that he has a never ending supply of blueprints. Professor Quack is a parody of Q in the James Bond franchise. Given his green colored body and the white ring around his neck, it's possible that Professor Quack is a Mallard. History ''"Dry Cereal" Prior to his arrival, Professor Quack gave Monkey Penny drachmas and a laser toothbrush for SPY Fox to use on his mission. Professor Quack appears inside headquarters after SPY Fox rescues Mr. Udderly, where he has also subsequently fixed the SPY Corp vending machine. He will from that point onward explain how the gadgets work. "Cheese Chase" Quack accompanies SPY Fox when they catch Russian Blue red-handed trying to steal the famous Limburger cheese. When she escapes, SPY Fox goes after her in his SPY scooter with Quack following the two behind them. Later at the ending, Russian Blue gets a dry mouth after eating so much of the limburger cheese so she goes to get a large frosty beverage at a nearby restaurant. Unbeknownst to her, Quack had set up shop here. When she goes to order a drink, Quack purposely gets what she tells him wrong multiple times to give SPY Fox enough time to get in Russian Blue's helicopter and cuff her with a rigged drink. Quotes ''Note: Professor Quack's quotes are spoken with a British accent. *"I took the liberty of loading the dispensing machine with some of my ingenious new Spy Gadgets!" *"Our evil nemesis!" *"I'm going to lose my appetite if I keep this up." Gallery 425701-quack thumb.png Trivia *His appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' Movie Spoof Travels are Home on the Range, Kermit's Winter Wonderland, The Little Jungle Boy, Kermiladdin 2: The Return of McLeach, AiAi The Monkey and A Day for George, The Reindeer and the Deer, Animal Story 2, AiAi the Monkey's Grand Adventure: The Search for Tails, A Cartoon Character's Life, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 7, Here Comes Winnie the Pooh, Animals, Inc, Simba 2, Miss Bianca and the Bernard 2: Fievel's Adventure, FernGully: The Last Rainforest, A Pooh in Central Park, Bubblesrella 2: Dreams Come True, The Brave Little Piglet, Kung Fu Owen, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 8, The Thomas O'Malley Movie, Kermit Returns, Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits, and Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 9 and will even be in more movie spoof travels. Category:SPY Fox Series Characters Category:SPY Fox in "Dry Cereal" Category:SPY Fox: "Operation Ozone" Category:SPY Fox 2: "Some Assembly Required" Category:SPY Fox in "Cheese Chase" Category:SPY Fox in "Hold the Mustard" Category:Ducks Category:Birds Category:SPY Fox in "Dry Cereal" Characters Category:SPY Fox 2: "Some Assembly Required" Characters Category:SPY Fox: "Operation Ozone" Characters Category:SPY Fox in "Cheese Chase" Characters Category:SPY Fox in "Hold the Mustard" Characters Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Animals